Recent studies included BAF, which is a DNA binding protein. MAD data (four wavelengths) were collected using a seleno-methionine protein. The resolution was 1.9A and Rmerge was 6.1%. The data are currently used to calculate phases. Two data sets were collected for the core domain of HIV-1 integrase crystals: 1. Co-crystallized with Mg++ cofactor and a short oligonucleotide. Resolution 1.9 A, space group C2, cell dimensions 76.558 47.090 140.531 90.000 105.448 90.000. Completeness 96.9 %, Rmerge 4.1%. The data set was phased with the HIV-1 core domain model (PDB entry 1bis) and the DNA fragment is being fitted into difference maps. 2. Soaked in a potential HIV-1 IN inhibitor. Resolution 2.3 A, space group and cell dimensions are the same, completeness 94.8 %, Rmerge 5.2%. Phased with the same model. The difference maps are currently being analysed.